The present invention relates generally to improvements in medically oriented devices and more particularly to an improved device for the firm and hygienic fixing and supporting of heavy orthopedic bandages covering surgically clean dressings on wounds, incisions and skin punctures, particularly on tapering portions of the patient's body, such as limbs and it also relates to an improved disposable, flat, light weight grip-holder mounted on adjustable and selectively distributed suspension supports.
The importance and usefulness of secure bandaging in the medical field, particularly during recovery following surgery, serious accidents and burns is quite obvious. The conventional technique of using strong surgical sticky tape for attaching heavy bandages directly to the skin surface has serious disadvantages and possesses substantial risks of skin damage and originating new wounds around the bandage as quickly as in a few hours upon its application, which in turn may lead to undesirable secondary infections in the area adjacent to the main wounds.
Relatively loose bandaging is usually recommended during medical treatment of injured limbs to provide for normal blood circulation and to minimize the danger of blood clot formation or other circulatory complications. In addition, a requirement for limited ventilation of the wound may be imposed to assure the patient's comfort by providing for an escape of perspiration and some flow of oxygen to the wound and thus to promote its more rapid healing.
On the other hand, if the above requirements are fulfilled a pronounced tendency of the heavy, relatively loose bandage to slip away together with the sterile protective dressing from the larger cross-sections of tapering body parts is often observed, particularly during the patient's motion because movement of limbs are now commonly prescribed to be performed as soon as possible after most operations and during medical treatment.
If external bandages become insecure the purpose of a sterile protective dressing may be defeated as the open wound or incision becomes partially or fully exposed to dangerous ambient infections, as well as other possible harmful post-operative effects. As it quite often happens in orthopedic practice or other medical treatment stitching may not always be applied and wounds are left open to heal in a natural way to provide for drainage of puss or subsequent removal of debris from the wound. Thus, complete healing normally takes a month or so, the patient is usually discharged from the hospital before the final healing and allowed to pursue normal activities; then, the necessity of securing a proper protection of the wounds becomes even more acute, particularly for people with hazardous environmental occupations.